It Wasn't Just A Rainy Day
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: NEW STORY! :D This is a story about Mr. L's family as mentioned in my first story . Multi-chaptered. HOPE YOU ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai~! Well, since I don't have anything about Mr. L's family(which was mentioned in my first story), this is a story about them. Btw, this is gonna be a multi-chaptered story and I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. :) Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

Mr. L sighed as he walked along the dirt path in the rain, feeling depressed. His first date had just dumped him. What had he done wrong? Had he become too cocky and offended her? Or was she just mean? Mr. L didn't know. But he didn't care anymore…he just wanted to go home.

As he neared his house, he pulled a small rose out of his pocket and stared at it. Rose. Tears sprang to his eyes. Mr. L had been planning to give it to his date, Rose, after dinner, but…

He threw it to the ground in anger, breathing heavily. Not wanting to think about her any longer, he stormed home.

As he was about to reach for the door, the sky flashed with lightning and he suddenly heard a scream.

"AAAAAH!"

Mr. L's head snapped up and he glanced around. It was a scream of shock, pain and fright all mixed together. He didn't know why, but something told him he had to go help whoever it was who had screamed.

He followed the sound of the scream until he spotted a young woman sprawled on the wet ground, her body motionless.

Mr. L's eyes widened as he quickened his pace and ran to the woman's aid.

From the burns on her body, he could tell that she had probably been struck by lightning. There was no telling if the shock had been strong enough to kill her.

Thinking quickly, Mr. L whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911 with shaky hands.

After explaining everything to the paramedics, Mr. L hung up and checked the woman's pulse. Thankfully, it was weak, but nonetheless there.

Moments later, the ambulance arrived and the woman was whisked away to the hospital.

**That's all for the first chapter...please tell me what you think of it! :D R&R! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Hope you enjoy! This one is shorter than the first...I don't really know how to continue... D: Well anyway, please R&R!**

Mr. L fidgeted nervously in the hospital seat. The young woman (he had learned that her name was Monica) was in the emergency room, being examined.

Mr. L was really worried for Monica. He couldn't explain it...but...he thought she looked quite pretty, actually. She seemed like a nice person. And if she died...

Then the mushroom doctor came up to them. Mr. L jumped up.

"Good news," he said, "Miss Monica is all right. She received a bit of a shock, but thankfully, she survived and her heart is still working fine."

Mr. L heaved a sigh of relief. "Can...can I see her?" he asked.

"Sure, right this way," the mushroom doctor said, leading them to a room.

When he opened the door, Monica was lying in bed.

Mr. L walked over to her bed. "Uh, hi, Monica..." Mr. L started. Monica looked at him and smiled weakly. "Hi...are you maybe...the man who saved me?"

Mr. L grinned. "Yup. I'm Mr. L. Nice to meet you." He stretched out his arm.

"It's nice to meet you too..." Monica said, taking his hand and shaking it slightly.

"Are you okay? You look kinda pale." Mr. L said worriedly, only then noticing the tiredness in her eyes.

"Oh. I'm fine, it's just that I feel really dizzy and there's a loud ringing in my ears. From the shock, I guess."

Mr. L nodded. "Okay, well I guess I should go now. You should get some sleep."

Monica relaxed a bit, saying, "Bye, Mr. L."

"Bye,"

Mr. L left the room and began his journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww...no new reviews well anyway, here's the next chapter! ;)**

"M-Monica! Uh, hi!" Mr. L stammered. Monica just smiled.

It was just a day after Monica had been discharged from the hospital. Now, she was standing outside the Mario brothers' door with her father.

"Hi, Mr. L. Monica told me that you had saved her." Monica's father said, grinning broadly at Mr. L. He extended his hand. "I'm Bradley. Thank you so much for saving my daughter."

Mr. L took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you," he replied.

"Hey Mr. L, who's at the door?" Mario asked as he came into the main room with Luigi at his side.

"Oh, this is Monica and her father, Bradley. The girl I told you guys about." Mr. L explained.

"I see." Mario waved to Monica and Bradley. "Hi! I'm Mario and this is Luigi."

Monica waved back. "Hi,"

Mr. L let Monica and her father into the house for a little chat.

"So Mr. L, I was thinking. Maybe we should...you know, go out? I kind of owe my life to you." Monica smiled, blushing.

Mr. L's face flushed. He was at a loss for words. Sure, usually he wouldn't have hesitated at all, but after the last date ditch, he wasn't so sure.

"Uhh...well...I guess it's alright. If your father allows, of course," Mr. L finally said after a period of nervous silence.

Bradley shook his head. "After you saved Monica's life, I'd be happy to let her date you. Besides, I'll be relieved knowing she's with someone who's brave and willing to help people in need." He grinned.

Mr. L smiled, his confidence returning. "That's great! How does Saturday sound?" he asked.

"Saturday's good. I'll be over at 7, then we can go somewhere to eat." Monica replied.

"Sure," Mr. L said.

"Well, we'd best be going now. See ya," Monica gave Mr. L a friendly hug, and his face reddened even more.

Bradley nodded. "Bye," he waved as the father-daughter pair walked out.

The second they left, Mr. L collapsed onto the sofa. He had a new date.

Sure, she seemed nice...but what if she turned out like...like Rose?

Rose. That name sounded so sweet, yet it's owner was like a ferocious tiger. She could slash your heart in half.

Mr. L's eyes burned with anger at the thought of her. He sighed.

"Why am I so worked up? I'm usually ready for this stuff...guess there's more Luigi in me than I thought."

He pulled his hat over his eyes as he thought of the possible consequences of the date, when suddenly...

"Mr. L! You're being OOC! Snap outta it!"

Mr. L lifted his head and glanced around. Who said that? Was it...? He shook his head and pushed the thought out of his mind as he stood up, feeling slightly more assured.

"Guess I'd better go get ready,"

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! And let me know of any errors and stuff! Thanx and bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! :D I'M SO HAPPEH! Ahem...There probably won't be updates as frequently as before (exams -_-" ) so PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! DX**

Time flew by and soon enough, it was Saturday, late afternoon. Mr. L was in his room, picking an outfit for the date.

"Hmm...no, that's too casual looking...not that either..."

"Knock knock!" A boyish, cheerful voice came from outside his door.

Mr. L opened it and saw Luigi standing outside, holding something behind his back.

"Hey, Luigi. Listen, I'm kinda busy right now, so if-" Mr. L started.

"I just wanted to give you this," Luigi cut Mr. L off while presenting a small bouquet of pansies to him.

Mr. L looked at it in slight confusion. "And you're giving this to me why?"

Luigi's face reddened. "It's for Monica," he replied hastily.

This time Mr. L blushed. "Oh. Okay. Sorry."

Luigi shrugged. "It's okay. I thought you would be so nervous that you might forget to bring something for the lady."

Mr. L accepted the flowers. "Thanks," he said, grinning.

"No prob," Luigi smiled. As he started to walk away, he added, "Oh and Mr. L? Just be yourself during the date."

Mr. L laughed. "Since when did you become the date expert?"

Luigi chuckled nervously. "I dunno,"

* * *

"Ready to go?" Monica asked.

"Yeah," Mr. L said.

He couldn't help gawking at Monica's appearance. She wore a lovely pure white, knee-length sleeveless dress with white high heels. On her head she had a white headband.

Monica noticed him staring and blushed.

"You don't look too shabby yourself," she giggled.

It was true. Mr. L wore a white long-sleeved shirt with black dress pants, his hair neatly combed. He hadn't worn his hat and bandana.

Mr. L subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. "S-sorry for staring," he said.

"It's fine," Monica said. "Oh, and thanks for the flowers," she smiled sweetly.

"You're very much welcome,"

"Now, let's go. Which restaurant do you want to go to?" Monica inquired.

Mr. L thought for a minute. "Well, I do know this fancy restaurant that serves totally awesome steak," he grinned, his mouth beginning to water at the thought of the food.

Monica laughed. "Okay!"

**Sorry...I know the chapters are getting kinda boring :P This one is amusing, though. :D Hope you enjoyed! R&R! The next chapter will be more interesting...maybe...sorry that its short!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay a new chapter! :D This isn't too related to Monica and Mr. L...so sorry if you were expecting that! The next chapter will, though! Enjoy!**

"So I'll see you next time," Monica smiled as she waved to Mr. L. "Bye!"

"Bye," Mr. L waved back and started for home. He was feeling pretty good. At least his date hadn't turned out to be a complete disaster.

First they had had dinner, then they went to the pet shop to look at the pets, and after that, they had hung out on the beach for a while.

"Oh yeah, Mr. L. Who's the man? You are!" Mr. L snickered as he strolled along the road home. Checking his watch, he found it was already 9pm.

Mr. L took a deep breath of the cool night air. "Ahhh," he sighed.

He walked briskly and soon arrived at the Mario brothers' house. Mr. L turned the key and opened the door...and his mouth fell open.

The house had been ransacked. Luigi. Mario. Where are they? Mr. L's face paled as he feared the worst.

He gulped and stepped into the house, locked the door and began to scan the living room. It was a mess. The sofa had been overturned, the window smashed, the drawers pulled out, and stuff on the floor.

"Mario? Luigi?" Mr. L shakily called as he carefully avoided the glass shards on the floor while walking to the bedrooms.

He soon found Luigi sitting in his closet, bound, gagged, and crying.

Luigi's eyes widened as Mr. L flung open the closet doors.

"Mmf!" Luigi whimpered as Mr. L hurriedly bent down and freed him. "M-Mr. L…"

Mr. L looked Luigi up and down. Luigi's face was tear-stained and his clothes were torn, blood leaking from the slits and rips. There was a long gash on his thigh, where blood had stained his overalls.

"What happened?" Mr. L asked.

"Some guy came and robbed us," Luigi gasped, his voice barely audible. "I tried to stop him, but he…was too strong...he slashed my thigh with his knife."

Mr. L put his hands assuredly on Luigi's trembling shoulders. "It's okay, Luigi. Where's Mario?"

"He...he went to Peach's Castle to spend the night," Luigi answered weakly. He was slowly losing consciousness due to blood loss.

Mr. L's heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he saw Luigi weaken. "Stay with me, Luigi! I'm gonna go get help, don't worry!"

He picked Luigi up and lay him on his bed before dashing to the living room to call the ambulance and police.

"Hello? This is the Mario household! We've been robbed and my brother needs immediate medical attention!"

* * *

The silence of the hospital made Mr. L nervous. He hoped Luigi was going to be okay. What had started as a great night had turned out a disaster.

He sighed and rested his head in his hands. "I hope Mario gets here soon," he muttered.

Mr. L was sitting in the emergency room waiting room. Luigi was being examined in the emergency room.

Struggling to quell the nervousness rising inside him, he lay back on the plush hospital seats, remembering a couple weeks ago, when he was sitting here, worrying about Monica. He hoped her night was going better than his.

Just then, Mario and Peach arrived.

"Mr. L! Are you okay?" Mario asked worriedly.

Mr. L pointed to the emergency room door. "It's Luigi you should be worrying about," he shrugged, trying hard not to show how anxious he was.

Mario and Peach sat down beside Mr. L.

"I hope Luigi's alright," Peach whispered nervously.

Mario put his arm around her comfortingly. "He'll pull through," Mario smiled sadly.

The three of them sat in awkward silence, hearts thumping inside their chests.

**Oh noes! What's gonna happen to Luigi? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Aw yeah! New chapter! Probably the last before I go on my studying spree... :( Oh well. Enjoy! Please let me know of any mistakes or typos or whatever!**

When the Mario brothers got home the next morning, it was near lunch time. The police, having fully inspected the house after the robbery, had left a note on the table, stating that Mario, Luigi and Mr. L were to go to the Police Station to clear things up.

"I'm starving," Mr. L grumbled as he sat down on the no-longer overturned sofa. "What's for lunch?"

"Leftover lasagna," Mario replied flatly as he peered into the fridge. "Luigi can't cook because of his bad leg, so we'll just have to reheat this."

Luigi shrugged. He didn't need crutches, but his leg still hurt and he had to limp.

"I can cook if you guys want," he said. Mario shook his head.

"No way am I letting you cook. We'll be just fine having this," he said while pointing a container of leftover lasagna.

"Better than nothing," Mr. L mumbled. Then, in a louder voice, he asked, "Can we have Monica over for lunch?"

Unfortunately, Monica was busy at her part-time job at the convenience store.

"Cheer up, Mr. L. We don't exactly have enough food left for all 4 of us," Luigi quickly said after Mr. L had put down the phone, looking glum.

As they sat down to eat, Mario said, "So Luigi, mind telling us about what happened yesterday?"

Luigi swallowed nervously. "I guess I'll have to tell you guys eventually...so here goes,"

"I was getting ready for bed, but you know I always like to read before sleeping, so I was reading, then I heard some noises coming from the living room. It sounded like a scratching sound, so I got up and went to check."

"I saw a figure outside the window, trying to break the glass with a sharp, pointy rock. I didn't really look at his face, but he seemed to be a middle-aged man. I began to panic and wondered if I should call the police, but just at that moment, he broke the glass and climbed in through the window."

Mr. L nodded. "That explains the glass shards on the floor," he mumbled as he munched on the lasagna.

Luigi rolled his eyes and continued.

"Anyway, I ran out and yelled at him to stop and put his hands in the air, but then he ambushed me and pushed me to the ground. He was really strong, and I ended up cutting myself on the glass shards and hitting the sofa. I tried to fight back, but then he suddenly withdrew a knife. I was stunned for a second, and he took that chance to swing at me, slashing my thigh."

"I immediately fell to the ground in pain. The man then secured me with ropes and tied a cloth around my mouth. Then he grabbed me and threw me into a random closet. I was so scared I didn't even notice whose closet it was, I was just trying to stop the blood from flowing out..."

Now Luigi was beginning to turn pale. Mario and Mr. L exchanged looks of concern.

Luigi took a deep breath. "S-Sorry. The thought of the blood is making my heart pound." he stammered. "Um, anyway..."

"I sat there helplessly, while hearing the robber outside rummaging through our stuff. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard Mr. L yelling outside. My first reaction was to thrash about in the closet and try to get his attention, but by then I was already weak from blood loss and didn't have the energy. So I just sat there, feeling really frightened."

Luigi looked up at Mr. L, his eyes shining. "I was so nervous until you came, L," he said tearfully. "You were all brave and comfort-y, while I was just quivering in the closet. You saved me..."

Mr. L averted his gaze. "It...It was nothing, really," he grinned, inwardly feeling proud.

"Do you remember any features of the man, Luigi? Any at all?" Mario inquired.

Luigi thought for a while. "Umm...he had some stubble on his chin and icy blue eyes. He was quite strong for his age, too." he rambled.

Mario nodded. "Okay,"

The three brothers sat in silence, eating their lasagna. After lunch, they decided to go and tell the police what they knew.

* * *

A few days later...

"Thanks for the ride home, Mr. L," Monica smiled as she sat in the passenger seat of Mr. L's black and green car.

"It was my pleasure," Mr. L said sincerely.

"So, the police are searching for the guy who robbed your house now, huh?" Monica asked.

Mr. L nodded. "Apparently, he has stubble on his chin and icy blue eyes."

At this, Monica froze and her sapphire blue eyes seemed to widen. She gulped. "A-Are you sure?"

"Well, Luigi never lies, so...yeah," Mr. L answered slowly.

_Oh no_, Monica thought. _Could it be?_

"Hey, you okay?" Mr. L said, looking at Monica, concern showing on his face.

"Y-Yeah,"

The two sat in silence for a while, then Mr. L spoke. "So you work at the convenience store now? I thought you were working as a waitress,"

Monica nodded. "I was, but then a few days ago my dad told me that I would no longer need to keep that job. I didn't want to become fully unemployed, though, so I got this job,"

"Oh. That's...kinda weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I always obey my parents,"

Mr. L soon pulled up to Monica's house and dropped her off.

"Bye, Mr. L!" she waved as she went into the house.

"Bye!" Mr. L began to leave. But just as he turned his head, he caught a glimpse of a figure with piercing blue eyes running through the streets.

**Cliffhangers don't rock! But my stories have some anyway! :P Bye peoples! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey what's up? :D It's a NEW CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy! Today, the mystery man will be revealed...**

_Here's my chance_, Mr. L thought as he swiftly climbed out of the car and soundlessly trailed after the man.

Glad for his speed and the fact that he wore black clothing, Mr. L picked up speed and soon caught up to the suspect. He searched for any features (besides the blue eyes) that would help him confirm that it was really the man.

The masked man was now walking into a pawn shop. Mr. L quietly leaned against a window, and, trying to look inconspicuous, absent-mindedly gazed into the shop.

The man was taking out something golden from his pocket. Squinting, Mr. L could see that it was a watch.

And it wasn't just any watch, it was Mario's watch. The letter M was engraved on it.

Mr. L planned his ambush on the man in his mind. He needed to call the police, too, so...hmmm...

Just at that moment, the man turned around to leave. Mr. L hurriedly ducked and turned into an alley, narrowly avoiding being seen.

The man strolled out of the pawn shop and began to walk away. There was no time to call the police yet. Mr. L waited until he was about 10 metres away from the shop.

And then he struck.

"GAH!" The man cried out in shock as Mr. L pounced onto him from behind, catching him off-guard.

Mr. L forcefully turned the man over and cried, "This is for Luigi!" He threw a punch at the man and hit his face.

The man winced, but he didn't really fight back. Mr. L was thrown off, but he quickly regained composure and got into a fighting stance.

The man grabbed a knife, cleverly concealed under his clothes. He swung it at L. Mr. L's eyes darted about as he dodged the attacks, searching for a usable weapon.

Then he remembered his belt. Mr. L quickly undid it (thankfully his pants didn't drop) and he fought back with it.

The belt was surprisingly tough. It hit the man and he stumbled backwards in pain. Mr. L took this chance to pounce on him again.

"Who are you?" Mr. L cried in frustration as he ripped off the man's mask. His look of anger turned to extreme shock when he saw who it was.

"Bradley?!"

Bradley looked hesitant, but then smirked and hit Mr. L with the back of the knife into said man's stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Mr. L staggered backwards, gasping. Bradley grabbed Mr. L's collar and revealed a cloth out of nowhere. Mr. L's frightened silver eyes widened as Bradley put the cloth over his mouth and nose.

Instantly, Mr. L became drowsy and felt light-headed. Darkness was tugging at the corners of his vision rapidly. Groaning, he slumped to the ground, helplessly losing consciousness as Bradley towered over him.

"Good night, Mr. L," Bradley said. Mr. L swore he heard a tinge of remorse in his tone.

Mr. L's eyes slid shut, and everything went black.

* * *

When Mr. L woke up, he was strapped to a chair in the middle of a strange, empty room.

_What happened? Why am I in this weird place? Why does my head hurt? Why am I asking myself so many questions?_

Mr. L sighed. Then, as if the floodgates had opened, his memories all came flooding back.

Bradley. Watch. Cloth. Pain. Attack.

"Bradley, I don't know where you are but you'd better come out right now!" Mr. L screamed in fury as he struggled in the chair.

But his torso was tied to the chair, and his wrists were practically chained to the armrests.

A lone figure emerged from the shadows.

"Bradley! Let me go!" Mr. L yelled furiously. Somehow he couldn't stand being constrained like this.

Bradley stared at Mr. L, his face impassive.

Mr. L was seething with rage. "Why would you do this?" he asked, his heart ricocheting against his chest.

"I'm just...following orders," Bradley mumbled.

"Whose orders?!" Mr. L was getting really irritated.

"None other than the one you loathe, Bowser," Bradley answered.

"What about Monica? Doesn't she know about this?!"

"She doesn't have to," was the reply.

Bradley then removed his mask and dark clothing, revealing that he was wearing regular clothing underneath.

"Time for my exit," he said. "Good bye,"

And he left the room, locking the door behind him.

The second Bradley left, Mr. L tried to free himself again, but failed.

He looked miserably at the chains on his wrists. "Probably from Bowser's Castle," he muttered.

What could cut those? Probably a laser or something...

That was when he heard talking outside.

He couldn't hear it too well though, and in an effort to hear better, Mr. L dragged the chair and himself closer to the door.

"-rob the Mario household?" That was Monica's scared, nervous voice.

There was silence.

"Dad, I want the truth," Monica's voice was firm.

There was another brief silence. Then Bradley said, "Sorry, Monica," Suddenly Monica screamed and there was a dull thud.

Mr. L's heartbeat quickened. "No!"

Raged, and overcome with shock, Mr. L yanked his wrists right out of the chains and broke free of the restricting ropes.

"Yes," he whispered. His torso was sore and his wrists were stinging, but he didn't care.

Mr. L felt in his pockets for his handphone, thankful that it was still there.

"Hello, Mario? I need your help. Desperately."

**So now you know... ;) And so, in the next chapter, we learn about Bradley's real intentions. Stay tuned! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! My oral exams are over! :D And I'm celebrating with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy! And btw, sorry we ain't gonna find out about Bradley's intentions here, that's in the next chapter. I know what I said last chapter, but I ended up splitting this chapter into two so it wouldn't be so long. I'll shut up now.**

"Ouch..."

Monica rubbed her head, glanced around and saw that she had been lying in an empty, silent room. It sent shivers down her spine.

Cautiously, she got up and began to walk about the room, trying to find an exit. Her mind was in a mess. Her brain was hurting. Sighing, Monica kept walking as soundlessly as she could.

She soon came across a steel door, however, it was sealed shut.

Suddenly, she heard noises on the other side.

Monica put her ear near the door and strained to hear. It sounded like someone's footsteps stomping about. Dad's or Mr. L's, she thought.

She needed to get out of here, but there seemed no way out. She suddenly remembered something. Monica felt around in her pockets and found a Swiss army knife. Tears sprang to her eyes as it brought back memories of her mother, who had passed away...

Monica blinked the tears away. This was no time to reminicise. Looking around, she spotted a heating vent. She used her Swiss army knife to file the bars of the heating vent, slipped through the hole and made her way through the ducts.

Soon she came to another heating vent. Monica crawled to it, but didn't try getting through yet. Peering through the bars, she saw Mr. L's figure, pacing about the room.

Her face brightened and she knocked on the bars, whispering, "Mr. L! Down here!"

Mr. L's head snapped up again and he looked around. "Monica? Where.." His voice trailed off as he noticed Monica's smiling face in the hearing vent.

He bent down as Monica began to cut the bars. "Monica, you're safe!" he exclaimed.

Monica put a finger to her lips. "Shhh, Dad will find us,"

She was done filing the bars and crawled through the vent. Monica embraced Mr. L, relieved that she had company again.

Mr. L blushed and hugged back.

Mr. L then explained to Monica that he had called Mario to come help. Bradley was a strong force to be dealt with, and if Bowser was on his side, there was no telling what could happen.

"I just can't believe Dad would do this," Monica muttered. "To his own daughter! Good thing I had this," she said, brushing her finger lightly over the precious Swiss army knife.

Mr. L stared at it in awe. "I didn't know you had that,"

Monica smiled sadly. "My mother gave it to me," Mr. L saw the sadness in Monica's sapphire blue eyes and dropped the subject.

Just then, THEY EXPLODED!

KIDDING!

Just then, the door burst open. Monica and Mr. L whipped around and saw Bradley-with Bowser.

"Dad!" Monica cried while stuffing the Swiss army knife into her jeans pocket. Bradley did not respond. He just stared ahead, icy blue eyes glazed over.

He must have hypnotised him or something, Mr. L thought.

"Why hello Mr. L. And sweet little Monica too," Bowser smiled while walking into the room.

"Give it to us straight, Bowser! What do you want?" Mr. L snapped.

"BWAHAHA! You know what I want," Bowser smiled evilly. "When I defeat you and your brothers with the help of my new minion, not only can take the princess to be all MINE, I can also take this lovely lady over here too,"

"You're not getting her anytime soon!" Mr. L cried and tackled Bowser. Unfortunately, Bradley stepped in front of him at the last second, and got tackled instead.

"Bradley, don't you see? It's me, Mr. L! Hello?!" Mr. L said while struggling to pin Bradley to the ground.

Bradley made no comment.

While they were wrestling, Bowser began to corner Monica. Monica glared at Bowser and whipped out her Swiss army knife. She held it in front of her defensively.

"Stay away," she said, her voice shaky.

"Who's gonna save you now?" Bowser grinned maliciously. "The Green Blunder over there sure isn't,"

Mr. L gritted his teeth at this and slapped Bradley out of rage. Bradley winced and broke free from Mr. L's grip.

He took out something new from his belt this time. It was a laser gun. Mr. L froze. Monica gasped. Bowser sneered. Bradley's eyes had a glint in them.

"Mr. L, if you value your limbs, you'd kindly refrain from so much as touching me." Bradley said coldly.

Mr. L gulped. His heart was hammering in his chest. He didn't dare to move a muscle.

Monica's eyes were shining with fear. "Dad, don't do it..." she whispered.

Bradley seemed startled for a split second, but he regained his calm composure.

"Dad, you're scaring me..." Monica's voice quavered. "Why? Please stop this..."

Bowser clenched his fists. "Don't listen to her, Bradley! Shoot him!"

Bradley seemed torn. He fidgeted nervously, and seemed to be contemplating his actions, but he maintained a steady gaze at Mr. L's face.

Winking at Mr. L, he lowered his gun.

Kekekekekeke:) See ya guys! Have a nice weekend if it is!


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! It's the second last chapter of IWJARD! :D I'm pretty pleased with myself xD lol sorry...um anyway, enjoy! This chapter contains some romance and_ slight _humor, I guess. **

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bowser roared.

"What most readers would want me to," Bradley smirked.

Everyone gave him blank stares.

Just then, the fourth wall broke, and two Italian brothers crashed through.

"Mario! Luigi!" Mr. L and Monica cried.

"Bowser, you've lost. It's five against one. Surrender now," Mario said.

But the Koopa King wasn't going down without a fight. "No way, Mario!"

Mario tossed Mr. L a long, metal pole. "Use this!"

Mr. L caught it and lunged at Bowser. Monica did the same with her Swiss army knife. Mario and Luigi summoned their Firehand and Thunderhand abilities, and shot Bowser. And Bradley swung his knife and began to shoot his laser gun.

Everything was coming at Bowser, who stumbled backwards, arms raised defensively. Enraged, he opened his mouth and let loose a trail of fiery flames.

Luigi screamed and jumped out of the way as the fire came hurtling straight at him, singing his overalls.

"HEY!" he hissed at Bowser and shot a powerful thunderbolt at him.

Bowser cried out in pain and began to run for the doors, but at that moment, solid steel bars appeared in front of the doors, blocking him.

"GAH!"

"You're trapped, Bowser. Take away the curse, please." Bradley said.

"Curse?" Monica asked, puzzled.

"I'll explain later," Bradley waved her off.

Bowser punched the wall in fury and groaned. "I'll take the freakin' curse away, alright? Just let me go."

"After you hurt my friends? I don't think so," Bradley retorted. "You don't deserve freedom, just a life lesson. A scarring one."

He raised his laser gun. Bowser grimaced.

"Okay, fine! I'll take it away!"

Bowser put his hands on his head and closed his eyes. A orange glow surrounded Monica. It slowly faded away.

Bowser sighed. "The curse is lifted."

Mario whistled, and the police trooped into the basement to take the Koopa King away.

"Dad!" Monica cried, hugging Bradley tightly.

Bradley smiled and turned to the rest, who were staring at him expectantly.

"Bowser set a curse on Monica through the lightning that struck her a few weeks back. A few nights later, Bowser told me in a dream that he had put a fireball curse into Monica's heart, and everytime I disobeyed him, he would burn a little of your heart, and cause you great pain, Monica."

Everyone gasped.

"I couldn't bear to see you in pain, so I had to put up the act to lure him over here. Bowser can't activate curses when he's indoors, he can only release them, so this was probably the perfect place to betray him."

"What about Mario's watch?" Mr. L asked. "Did you really sell it?" At this, Mario's eyes widened in shock.

Bradley noticed Mario's look and laughed. "No, of course not. I know a good man when I see one, and I didn't think you deserved to lose something so dear to you."

"The guy who works at the pawn shop is my good friend from high school, and I told him to keep it safe for me. You can go collect it anytime." Bradley smiled.

Mario heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!"

Bradley turned to Luigi. "And, I'm deeply sorry for injuring your leg and thrashing the house. Truly I am."

Luigi didn't exactly look convinced, but he nodded. "It's okay,"

Bradley turned to Mr. L and Monica. "Mr. L, I'm sorry for knocking you out with the knockout cloth and Monica, honey, I'm sorry for making you worry. It was the only way I could save you."

Monica's sapphire blue eyes filled with tears as she hugged her father. "It's alright. I forgive you. I'm sorry for ever doubting you," She stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"Me too. Um, I'm sorry for attacking you," Mr. L murmured.

"Man, I'm just glad this is all over!" Luigi grinned.

Everyone agreed.

"And now that it is, I can do this," Mr. L smiled. He pulled Monica close to him and kissed her.

"Aaaaww," everyone swooned.

Monica's eyes widened, then closed in contentment. She kissed him back.

_The taste of her lips...it's so nice. _

_Her soft skin...like heaven._

_The smell of his skin...it smells like licorice. _

_His warm embrace...so relaxing._

Mr. L pulled away and blushed deeply. "Oh man, did I just do that?"

Monica laughed, her face also tinted red. "Maybe,"

And everyone went home happy that day.

**Aw, I know it was a cheesy ending :3 But hey, it's my story! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! The next chapter will probably be up sometime next week, so...yeah. And I'm not too good at writing romance scenes, as you can probably tell. Please don't kill me! DX K, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter of It Wasn't Just A Rainy Day! :D Hope you enjoy!**

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!" a short-haired little girl jumped up and down beside her parent's bed, squealing excitedly.

Her sister was jumping beside her, blue eyes shining with excitement. "Wake uuuuuuppp!"

The couple lying in bed awoke. When the father saw his daughters' smiling faces and excited hand gestures, he smiled and tousled the blue-eyed girl's hair. "Good morning, Leah,"

The mother brushed her brown bangs to the side of her face before reaching down and stroking the short-haired girl's cheeks. "And hello, Ashley," she said gently.

"Good morning, mummy and daddy!" the girls cried simultaneously. "Do you know what day it is?"

The father pretended to be thinking hard. "Hmm…oh yeah! It's be-excited-and-wake-your-parents-up-noisily-day?" he asked, grinning impishly.

The mother gave him a light, playful punch on his arm. "No, silly, it's their fifth birthdays!"

"Ding-ding! Mummy is right!" Leah exclaimed, pointing at her mother. Ashley clapped her hands and laughed. "Yeah!"

"Why don't we go to Uncle Mario's house to celebrate?" the father suggested. "He's planning something very special with Uncle Luigi!"

"Will Brendan and Jane be there?" Ashley asked.

"And will there be cake and cookies?" Leah asked.

The mother giggled. "Of course, my dears!"

"Then let's-a go!" the girls said cheerfully in unison.

The father looked into his wife's sapphire blue eyes, his silver ones meeting hers. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Let's-a go," he said, ushering the family out of the room.

* * *

"Hi Ashley and Leah! Happy Birthday!" A young girl with long blonde hair cried while waving to the two twin girls.

"Hai Jane!" Ashley smiled.

"Hey, where's Brendan?" Leah asked curiously.

Just then, the castle doorbell rang again.

"That must be him!" Jane cried excitedly. "Let's go see!"

A plumber dressed in green was standing beside a woman wearing a beautiful orange dress. "Sorry we're kinda late, guys," he said sheepishly.

"No worries," Another plumber wearing red smiled.

"Happy birthday, girls!" The woman wearing the orange dress smiled down at the twin girls.

"Thank you, Aunty Daisy!" Leah chirped.

A young boy with brown hair stepped out shyly from behind the green plumber. "H-Hi,"

Ashley, Leah and Jane beamed at him. "BRENDY!" they giggled.

Brendan blushed. "D-Don't call me that,"

The adults took the children to the foyer, where they played games and ate cake.

An hour later, everyone gathered in the living room for storytelling.

"Daddy, can you tell a story?" Leah asked excitedly.

The silver-eyed man bit his lip, looked around at the expectant faces, and nodded. "Alright,"

"Tell the story of how you met Aunty Monica!" Jane said, jumping up and down.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds nice," Brendan smiled.

The masked man exchanged glances with his wife.

"It was a rainy day six years ago. But it wasn't just a rainy day..."

**_END!_  
**

**Yeah the ending was bad . P: Anyway, here's something to help you if you got confused:**

**Mr. L x Monica - Ashley and Leah**

**Mario x Peach - Jane**

**Luigi x Daisy - Brendan**

**The kids' personalities and such will be on my profile in a while. :) Hope you enjoyed IWJARD! Thank you everyone who reviewed and gave me encouragement and morale support! THX GUYS! :D :D :D I really appreciate it! Oh, and I'm really sorry for not mentioning Peach and Daisy until the end. xD There wasn't really anywhere to put them...**


End file.
